


Hiding In The Dark

by Multikicker



Series: Star Wars & Overwatch: Mixed Right [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angela bought into the Imperial Propaganda, F/F, I've only used the characters from Overwatch to make this seem believable in the Star Wars universe, Imperial!Angela, Moira speaks out and pays the price, Moira's hiding something......, Political Intrigue, Rebel!Moira, Senator!Moira, She thinks she's helping bring peace to the galaxy, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER, The Star Wars Story, This is an AU, Tread lightly lest you endanger the whole Alliance, We're about to jump to lightspeed., get ready y'all, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multikicker/pseuds/Multikicker
Summary: Senator Moira O'Deorain.COMPNOR Agent Angela Ziegler.Let the game begin.





	Hiding In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away......

**HIDING IN THE DARK**

  
  


The GALACTIC REPUBLIC has fallen.

Order 66 has wiped out the majority of the Jedi Order,

and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has ascended to become the Emperor.

It is the age of the EMPIRE, the galaxy subjugated under its iron fist.

 

Naturally, not all are happy with this turn of events. Throughout every system,

from the Core to the Outer Rim Territories, resistance groups and freedom fighters

rise up, intent on freeing their homes and families from the shackles of tyranny. From

this unrest is lit the fire of rebellion, the spark that will burn down the EMPIRE forever.

 

The ALLIANCE TO RESTORE THE REPUBLIC has won key victories

throughout the galaxy, striking and fading, crippling Imperial warships and relay stations

and seizing supply ships full of vital materials.

 

On Coruscant, renamed Imperial Center, the seat of Imperial power,

the Senate has been rendered nearly obsolete. The Emperor’s Sector Governance Decree

has appointed regional and planetary governors to rule each system, with

Senators afforded little to no power. Galactic politicians with suspected Rebel ties are jailed,

assassinated, or simply vanish without a trace.

 

Senators Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, main

voices of opposition to the Emperor’s power, have escaped to become members of

Alliance leadership, while Bail Organa of Alderaan has retired to his home planet,

ceding his Senate seat to his daughter, Leia.

 

Now Senator Moira O’Deorain of Commenor has come under investigation for suspected

Rebel leanings, the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order sending

Agent Angela Ziegler to review her activities and determine where her loyalties lie. In the spotlight,

Moira will have to tread carefully,  or risk exposing not only the Alliance, but  her own secrets as well…...

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you're all excited for this as I am, and I'm sorry this wasn't an actual chapter. It's on it's way, I promise.


End file.
